


Always have a plan

by Illyrianwitchling



Series: Mother's day in Velaris [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Mother's Day, Nap Time, Upset babies, az always has a plan, daddy azriel, freeform-elriel, like parenting daddy, mother's day in velaris, not daddy DADDY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling
Summary: Glancing at the screen he began bouncing a now fussy baby in his arms. Rose was upset the same reason he was, Elain. The sweet babe saw her mother for all of five seconds then like magic she was gone. Azriel had plans, just the three of them all day. He wanted it to be special.
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel
Series: Mother's day in Velaris [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740439
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Always have a plan

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/49892501123/in/dateposted/)

Most mothers on this day get to spend some semblance of time with their children. As the day wore on for Elain it seemed, in her case, she wouldn’t be so lucky. Azriel suggested to her to simply close her floral shop up on Mother’s Day. Spend the day with him and their one-year-old daughter Rose. There was no way to fully shut down. She already had a few pickup orders scheduled early in the morning. At first, Elain said it was only those orders and nothing more. Once the last customer picked up their bouquets she’d come home. 

Her last two customers showed up at least an hour late due to traffic and Mother’s day festivities. Within that time, her shop overflowed with customers. Elain was running ragged throughout the store. Busying about making floral arrangements with flowers ranging from lilies, gardenias, to roses as quickly as she could. Her phone vibrated constantly in her jean pocket and she knew it was him wondering why she wasn't home yet.

As soon as she could, Elain slipped in her office. She wouldn't call Feyre or Nesta. They were mothers themselves and deserved their day too. She tried calling Mor, Amren, and almost called Lucien. That would've stirred up a fire in her husband. One she particularly didn't want to cool after a busy day. Though it's been four years since Elain and Lucien decided they were better off as friends, Azriel still wasn't fond of their closeness. At this point, he probably never would be. Elain knew he trusted her and Lucien. Hell, he was married too. She came to a consensus that was more of the fact they were together than anything else. Regardless, calling Lucien was off the table. Elain would be stuck in flower hell until 5 pm. It was only noon. She wanted to cry missing her first Mother's day. Her husband was right. She should’ve canceled the orders and closed the store.

Sighing she pulled out her phone from her pocket flopping into her cushioned office chair. Clicking her phone on the image of Azriel and Rose greeted her. When he first held their baby girl. Doing skin to skin with newborn Rose curled in on his bare chest. His head nestled to her a hand that took over the tiny baby's body resting on her back. Out of all the pictures they've taken in their years together, this was her favorite. Tapping the phone on she cleared away the notifications knowing the several missed calls and texts were from him. Pressing the video chat button, she found his image and waited. Not a moment later his face popped into view.

"Hey, babe. Where are you?" He asked settling down next to Rose. She was sitting up playing with blocks, cooing at the squares as if there was an intense conversation happening.

"Work. Rita was stuck at work late at night and she overslept. The other customer had a thousand things to do before picking up. They were both late," she let out a breath trying to calm herself, "Between that time I had a ton of customers. I'm trying to rush everyone so I can lock the doors, close up and come home. I can't. I'm by myself. Az I'm so overwhelmed and I should've listened. I'm sorry."

A knowing smile pulled on his handsome features as if to say I told you so. He refused to speak it aloud. It would only upset her further. 

"Don't be sorry it's only a day, just breathe Lain. We can have a night in. The three of us right Rose,?" he turned to their daughter who bore the same wide honeyed eyes as her mother. She looked at him babbling and cooing, "See Rose agrees. What do you need?"

He hated saying it's just a day. To him, it wasn't. She needed comfort and support. Right now the best thing for her to hear is that its no big deal.

"I don't know Az. Help? A break? Food? I expected a few customers, but this is just one after another. When I ring up one, three more show. A night in will have to do," she smiled sadly, her eyes moved to the door hearing someone shout for assistance, "Look. I gotta go. I love you both."

Az moved to pick up Rose settling her in his lap, "Tell mama bye." 

The chubby, rosy-cheeked girl, with honey eyes and tufts of dark hair, copied her father's movements. Waving haphazardly to her mother through the screen, "bibbibie," was her response. They both chuckled at their daughter's attempt to say bye.

"We love you too. See you soon."

"Not soon enough," with that she ended the call ready to face her busy day.

Glancing at the screen he began bouncing a now fussy baby in his arms. Rose was upset the same reason he was, Elain. The sweet babe saw her mother for all of five seconds then like magic she was gone. Azriel had plans, just the three of them all day. He wanted it to be special. 

From the start, he had the classic breakfast in bed planned. Throughout their relationship, he's learned a thing or two about cooking and baking. He wanted to make her favorite breakfast, crepes filled to the brim with berries. Azriel spent countless attempts perfecting the recipe. After breakfast, he would take Rose away, giving Elain well-earned time at the spa. Between motherhood and her flower shop, she hardly took the time for herself. He wanted her to have that time. Massages from him and warm baths were lovely. Azriel knew it was different in an atmosphere with no crying babies more relaxing. While she was away he would plot and plant the flowers he bought, an array of hydrangeas in pinks, blues, and purples. Before picking his beloved up, he and Rose would venture off to Nuala and Cerridwen's cafe on the corner picking up lunch. Sitting in the little park across from the Sidra, watching as Rose tried to walk over the soft blades of grass. None of that would happen. Not now anyway. Still, he refused to let her be alone in a crowded store and come home to only pass out on the couch. 

Hoisting his one-year-old to his hip, Azriel stood with his phone in hand. Tapping it against his mouth as he scanned their open living area. Looking back and forth to come up with something, turning over the plans he had in his mind. How he could still make her Mother’s Day into something special. His phone vibrated against his chin, pulling it away Mor’s face lit up the screen. 

“Let’s see what your aunt wants huh?” Rose babbled her agreement. The padding of his thumb sliding over to answer quickly changing the call to speaker.

“Did you ruin her day already?” her teasing voice came through, “Elain called me two hours ago. I keep trying to call her, but nothing.”

“Haha," he replied dryly, " and no. She’s at work.”

“Work? Why? Tell those pricks to get flowers somewhere else.”

“I tried telling her three days ago. She had some early morning pickups and you know Lain…” He trailed off staring at the terra cotta planters sitting on the ivory counter caught his attention. Slowly a plan started to form, He already had the soil and the flower seeds. Azriel settled Rose down in her gated play area muttering out a _sorry sweet girl. I’ll be back._ She didn’t seem to mind crawling to a few random shapes smashing them together.

“Az? You there?” Mor questioned.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m here,” replying as he stepped into Rose’s room. Moving past the toys littered across the floor heading towards her art easel in all its plastic pink glory. A birthday gift from Feyre and Rhys, kneeling he searched through the dozens of paints, also a gift from them, “Mor, I need a favor.”

“Well as I am not a mother nor do I have a good relationship with mine...I’m free.”

“Can you help out Elain? I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't tell her I'm coming," He grabbed random bottles of paint: yellow, purple, pink, and blue. He saw it online two weeks ago and had a feeling to lock the idea away just in case. If this was a way to save the day, he hoped the toddler playing would be on board.

She scoffed into the receiver, "You owe me Azzie," Mor hung up.

With Mor on the way to assist things may not be lost. Sliding his phone into the pocket of his charcoal sweats, taking the bottles of paint within the crook of his arm as he stood walking towards the door. He shot a glance over at Rose double checking she was okay. His feet felt lighter along the lush carpet below him like this day, her day wouldn’t be ruined after all. The soft carpet turned to cool black tiles crossing into the kitchen. Pulling three large bowls from the cabinet above him, setting them on the counter top next to the empty terra cotta pots. Flicking each paint bottle open pouring enough to fill the bottom of each bowl. Setting the brightly colored bottles down he wandered over to Rose. Reaching in over the multi-colored gate slipping his hands under her as he lifted the sweet babe into his arms.

“Hey, princess, how about we make something for mama?” he questioned, peeling off the tiny socks tossing them into the armchair as they returned to the kitchen.

“Mama?” she cooed softly, her doe eyes looking around for Elain

“Yes, mama. We’re gonna make her something special and then go see her,” sliding Rose to his hip reaching to turn the faucet on as she started into a chorus of mama, “She’s sad and needs help, Rose bud. We will help her. Us and auntie Mor,” holding her firmly steadying her foot, “listen love this might feel weird, but it’s okay it’s just paint and as soon as we’re done I’ll clean you up. Then we can get ready to see mama. Sound like a plan?”

“Mama,” was her only response, but it was as good as any.

Rose cried as soon as her feet touched the paint. He assumed the texture would be okay. She plays in grass and dirt when Elain gardens all the time. For some reason he couldn’t justify paints were different. Rocking her gently as he hummed to her trying to relax the screaming girl. Tears streamed down her face, cheeks stained red, and her cries shrill enough he was surprised glass didn’t shatter. Azriel worked quickly stamping each pot with Rose’s feet, washing them in between the colors. By the end, he was soaked with water and splatters of paint. Rose was now kicking and screaming in his arms. When he attempted to move the paint bowls into the sink her leg pushed past his arm hitting the bowls. For a moment everything slowed, he could only watch as the bowls flipped upside down coating the counter and Rose’s legs. In a blur of motions Azriel quickly slipped her out of the pink onesie and her diaper rushing a screaming naked baby into the bathroom. 

Once she was in a tepid bath, complete with toys and bubbles, Rose went back to being content. Splashing and cooing as she played, her patches of dark curls sticking to her head.

"You know, we could be getting dressed," slick against her tiny head. Azriel knelt next to the tub in all of its porcelain glory. An amused expression crossed his features watching her play becoming covered in a mass of bubbles, “And on our way to mama by now. Aunt Mor’s probably there wondering where we are.”

Then it happened. He saw the tremble in her pouty lips, small yet wide eyes brimming with wetness, not from the water. The word _no, no, no_ repeating in his head. This isn’t what he needed. Not now. They were so close to washing up, getting ready, and leaving. One small fit was fine. It was manageable. This one that was coming in roughly two seconds would keep him in the house for at least another thirty. Desperately he wanted to bang his head against the tub. Nothing he set out to accomplish today went according to plan. He was faced with two options now and based on the high pitched cry of mama and wailing to his right he already knew which one to take.

Quickly he bathed the screaming baby, unplugging the water, and wrapping the girl in a soft, cotton towel. Bouncing and speaking gentle caresses against her temple as he carried Rose to a changing table slipping on a diaper. He’d put clothes on her in a minute, soothing away her tears came first. His tenured words turned into a sweet humming tune. Azriel carried his girl, sobs, and screams in all to the couch. A comforting hand on her small back massaging ministrations over her soft skin as they laid together. Rose snuggled into the bare soothing touch of her father nudging her head into the crook of his neck. It took several moments before her blood-curdling cries softened to whimpers and then silence. By her slow, labored breathing Azriel knew she was out and he….was stuck. 

Eyes flicking up to the ceiling trying to think of what to do. If there was anything he _can do_. He hated to admit it. Knowing one person besides himself that would always come to Elain’s aid, Lucien. It wasn’t that Lucien was a bad guy, he was the opposite. Azriel knew of their past, it was one of the first things Elain ever told him. They dated for a time until both of them knew that the love they had for each other didn’t go beyond friendship. He knew that. Azriel knew Elain loved him, truly and deeply, soulmates in every sense of the word. He knew Lucien loved Vassa the same. Yet he still tensed at his name, whenever the two hugged, or he heard _Lucien is helping me_. On the outside, Azriel put up a calm, complacent face. On the inside, a pang of envy struck him. Perhaps it was for wanting to be the only man in her life to aid her or maybe it was knowing at some point they were intimate. The thought made him shudder. For months, hell years Az knew this was ridiculous, childish even. He realized this could be something that would make his wife’s day. Carefully pulling his phone from his pocket Azriel swiped to the message bubble.

**Azriel**   
_**Lucien? Are you busy?** _

**Lucien**   
_**This is surprising. You’re willingly talking to me? And on Mother’s day? I’m shocked. No I’m not busy.** _

**Azriel**   
_**Yeah, yeah. Fuck off. Elain’s at work and she’s swamped. I asked Mor to help. I intended to show up with lunch, but I’m laying here with Rose. Could you help? And if I order lunch N & C’s for her..** _

**Lucien**   
_**And here I thought I’d have a lazy day. You drive a hard bargain, but yeah I’ll do it. We will get there shortly. Also, I’m adding food to your order and that guys night I keep asking about…. Let’s just say you owe me.** _

**Azriel**   
_**Whatever as long as Tamlin isn’t there. Your co-worker is a tool. Thanks by the way.** _

**Lucien**   
_**Hahaha yeah he takes a bit to get used to, but he’s alright. Fine. It can be just us and anytime.** _

After texting Nuala, to order Elain’s favorite, iced green tea, club sandwich with homemade bread and chips, and Cerridwen’s homemade brownies, Az slipped his phone into the pocket of his sweats. Muscled arms wrapped around his little girl, embracing her. With nothing to keep his attention, but Rose's steadied breaths Azriel shut his eyes.

Elain stepped through the door of her two-story home. Kicking her flats off and dropping her purse down to the floor. Her feet ached, she felt like collapsing to the carpeted floor and sleeping. The drive to see her family kept her going the few extra steps. Though the day didn't go how she wished, her dutiful husband came through for her. Not only sending Mor but lunch and Lucien as well. She knew how big of a step that was for Azriel to reach out to him and agree for a night out. If her heart could grow any bigger for him, it would burst at the seams. No matter what the situation was, he always came up with a plan. 

Crossing from the entryway to their open space joining both the kitchen and living room. She zeroed in on the mess of paints and the three terra cotta planters behind it. Each one with tiny footprints in blue, yellow, pink and purple. There were mixed colors dried on the counter top and the tiles below. It was washable they could clean it later. She wanted her family. It took her a moment to notice how quiet it was. No smooth voice of her husband, no toys, cries, or laughter. Lucien did say Rose was sleeping. That was close to five hours ago and his keys were still hung on the wall.

“Az? I’m home,” speaking into silence crossing to the living room. Turning to her left she went to look outside in the garden when Elain noticed the sleeping pair on the sofa. Rose still out, her little hand resting on her daddy's cheek. Azriel kept a protective arm tightly around the baby. There were splotches of paint strewn along his pants. Kneeling she kissed each one brushing the soft curls of her daughter. Azriel shifted slightly groaning opening an eye.

“Hi,” his voice deep and heavy from rest.

“Hey. sleepy day?” she whispered in question.

“Apparently,” he smiled, “Happy Mother's day babe.”

“Thank you,” she replied with a quick kiss to the lips, “Mor and Lucien are cleaning up. They made me go home. I think he’s happy, relieved you reached out to him.”

“It’s been a long time coming I suppose,” he was silent for a moment, “I tried to make it there Lain and to put Rose's feet on those-”

“Stop. It’s fine. Rose is more important and I saw. They’re adorable, I love them. The three of us can plant those hydrangeas together tomorrow,” he fixed her a look rubbing Rose’s back as the baby began to stir, “Az you suck at hiding things.” 

Rose woke fully alert, cooing and reaching for Elain who took her happily into her arms. Azriel stretched out his body rolling his neck from side to side after the long nap. Elain sat next to him cuddling up to the warmth of his bare chest. Listening as Rose babbled about her day with small words coming through mainly mama and dada. Elain looked up at Azriel then to Rose with a smile as bright as the sun. Hours ago she was heartbroken her day was thrown in disarray, not anymore. This moment was all she needed.


End file.
